


Kiss the Past Goodbye

by SACF



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Kissing, BAMF John, Bullying, But he redeems himself, First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Protective John, References to Sherlock's past, Sherlock is sad, but John takes care of it, who are really shitty, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SACF/pseuds/SACF
Summary: 一次晚餐時間，John與Sherlock正在處理家務事(？)時，偶遇Sherlock昔日的同學。而我們都知道，John願意做很多事(任何事)只為保護Sherlock的名譽。簡而言之，當人們對Sherlock說出無禮的言論，John親吻他使旁人閉嘴。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 32





	Kiss the Past Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss the Past Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422942) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



> 所有的讚美都屬於原作者，所有的批評都屬於我。  
> 如果喜歡的話，不妨去原作那支持一下！  
> 預祝看文愉快:)

當晚的案件以一種典型的形式畫下句點。

在一場倫敦街道的追逐後，John被挑起了食欲，兩人在他們最愛的中式餐廳用餐，很少進食的Sherlock正半心半意地挑揀著面前的一盤蒸餃。店內的燈光昏暗，薑與丁香的氣味飄散在空氣中，伴隨著時不時的低笑，兩人回憶著傍晚的事件。

John無疑為這樣的夜晚而 _活_ ─案件的興奮摻混著Sherlock的最佳狀態。他不只能夠見證Sherlock辦案時的驚人天賦，還有結案後他變得無憂無慮的短短幾個小時。這時，沒有被壓力充斥的日常，沒有枯燥來自不可避免的「缺乏案件」倦怠，他們可以輕鬆自在地共處而不必關心這個世界。在這樣的夜晚，生活變得令人愉快得單純。

「我必須坦白地說，」John邊嚼著炒麵邊開口，「我永遠不會忘記─你試圖追上穿著香蕉裝的嫌犯。(註釋1)」

Sherlock對著他挑起眉毛，但他輕咬下唇的動作立刻透露出他的窘迫。「只要你不打算把這件事詳細地記錄在你的博客上，我想是可以饒恕的。」

John用手撐住臉並咧嘴笑道：「你在開玩笑嗎？Sherlock˙Holmes追捕一根巨大的香蕉。我當然會記錄它，附上照片還有所有的細節。」

「刪除它們。」Sherlock要求道，擺出被深深冒犯的表情。「刪除它們，馬上。」

「沒門。」

Sherlock瞇起眼怒視。他猛然將手伸向John，試圖奪走John的手機，但在他得手前，手機立刻被收進口袋裡。

Sherlock低吟道：「如果你堅持的話，可以記錄，但不要照片，我懇求你。」

John又塞了一口炒麵。「這頓晚餐 _你_ 請客，然後我再 _考慮_ 。」他愉快地勾了勾唇角，靜待Sherlock的抗議。

Sherlock惱火地翻了個白眼。「說得好似我不會趁手機不在你身邊時自己刪除它們一樣。」

「假如我已經上傳了呢？」

「 _John_ 。」

「開玩笑的，開玩笑的。」John輕笑。「總之，」他說道，並把他的米酒高舉。「這個案子做得好，你表現得令人驚嘆，一如既往。」

正如那些John暗自喜愛的罕見時刻，Sherlock的臉柔和下來，露出一抹感謝的微笑。「沒有你我做不到這些，一如既往。」

他們的眼睛緊鎖著彼此，John感覺到自己的臉微微地發熱泛紅，其中一微小部份是因為對方的話語─主因一定是酒。他試圖在腦海中找尋適當的回應，但失敗了，只能嚥下另一口酒。

「不客氣。」他最終回應道，但不確定Sherlock是否有聽到。

當Sherlock的視線離開他並定在餐廳的某個位置時，他的情緒瞬間轉變。偵探的臉色突然暗了下來，John感覺到一絲不對勁。

這是一個John曾經見過的表情─Sherlock見到不想遇見的人。但這不是Mycroft在場時那種典型的惱怒表情，而是更明顯地，見到某些他無庸置疑蔑視的人。

「Sherlock？還好嗎？」John謹慎地問道。

在Sherlock開口回答之前，一嘈雜的聲音從John的背後傳來。

「Holmes？那個Sherlock˙天殺的˙Holmes？」

「噢，真是太棒了。」Sherlock咕噥道。「一幫蠢貨來了。」

John沒有被Sherlock故作鎮定的表象欺騙，他轉過頭看見三個男人往這邊走來。一個是金髮高挑的男子搭配著打理整齊的山羊鬍，一個是小眼睛的圓潤男子繫著條紋領帶，另一個則是鬢角略微斑白的棕髮男子戴著黑框眼鏡，他們看起來就像是典型的商人─後梳的頭髮、身穿西裝、臉上帶著狼性的微笑。看起來年齡與Sherlock差不多，但他們彷彿不曾活在同一顆星球上。

雖然他們沒有顯露出暴力或是危險的徵兆，但Sherlock的反應讓John不禁好奇他們是否以截然不同的方式讓他感到驚恐。

「Holmes！」金髮的男子重複道，他逕直地走向Sherlock，並以放肆輕浮的態度拍了拍Sherlock的後背。「我們到底多長時間沒見了？確切點。」

「 _Edward_ ，」Sherlock冰冷地回應，「恐怕還不夠久。」他不情願地抬眼望向另外兩人。「Brian，」他低聲說道，眼神輕蔑地射向戴眼鏡的男子。「你確定你應該出現在有提供酒品的餐廳？在結束酒精戒斷康復療程的不久之後？」

John對於Sherlock的初步推理擺出苦相，不確定應預期那三個不受歡迎的陌生人會做出什麼類型的反應，但讓他感到驚訝的是，他們同時地放聲大笑。

「看來自大學時期到現在，你還是沒有一絲一毫的改變！」發福的男子說道。「仍然在顯擺你那聰明的小伎倆。」

_大學時期_ ，John暗自心想，這讓他憶起與Sherlock剛認識不久時的案子。他們曾在一間大銀行拜訪過Sherlock的老同學Sebastian Wilkes，在那之前，John一直認為Sherlock是個極度驕傲的人，從不錯失任何機會去昭告全世界他的天賦，也從不低頭認錯，當他相信自己正確的時候(幾乎是任何時候)。

但一切在Sebastian那似乎都變了。當Sebastian提及大學時人們多麼討厭Sherlock的推理能力時，Sherlock頓時變得沉默，甚至刻意貶低自己的推理能力。Sebastian似乎對Sherlock擁有奇怪的控制力，而那是John從未見過的。

當時John沒抱有其他的想法，但現下，這讓他感到無比地煩躁。為何Sherlock會那樣反應？那些往昔的記憶真的如此痛苦，以至於他甚至不忍面對它們？

Sherlock從未與John談過他們倆相遇以前的生活，而John也未曾過問。但從那些認識他的人收集到的資訊，那顯然不是一段快樂的時光─John開始認為他或許能夠，至少部分地，搞清楚原因。

_我們必須離開這裡_ ，John心想，他持續地盯著Sherlock，試著搜尋些蛛絲馬跡。當Sherlock終於轉回視線，他默默地做出口型：「沒事的，John。」John沒有被說服，但那三個人順勢地在他們的隔壁桌入座，他沒有時間去爭辯這個。

「Sherlock，你有打算給我們介紹一下嗎？」條紋領帶男就座時對John示意了一下。

「Dr. John Watson，」John答道，溫和有禮地頷首。「Sherlock的朋友。」

他們再次爆出笑聲，而John發現自己並不喜歡這樣。

金髮的男子捉住John的手，堅定地握了幾下，它們摸起來又冷又黏。「我是Edward，這是Drew。」他指了指那個發福的男子。「那位是Brian。」戴眼鏡的男子點了點頭。

「我想你可能已經猜到了，」那個名叫Drew的男子邊喝啤酒邊說道，「我們是Holmes在劍橋的同學。」

「啊。」John草草地回應，希望這可以為Sherlock開啟談話，但他只是繼續木然地盯著桌面。

「所以，Sherlock的朋友？嗯？」Brian帶著打趣與懷疑的表情詢問。「這……很有趣。」

「那個我們所熟知的Sherlock，不是會擁有朋友的類型。」Drew承認道。「你必定是個聖人。」

John張口欲言，但在他說話前便被Edward打斷了。

「這個男人…一個嚴格意義上的天才，是吧？但他從不允許其他人忘記這件事，不是嗎？」

Sherlock怒目而視。

「當初在劍橋的所有人都 **厭惡** 他，」Drew說道，「 他經常成為眾矢之的。」

「Watson醫生，他有對你做那件事嗎？」Brian詢問道，「就是像個天殺的占卜師一樣看透你？」

「是的，他會這麼做。」John撐起一個勉強的笑容答道。「實際上，我認為那非常地出色。」

John的發言引來更多的笑聲，而Sherlock不自在地噘起了嘴。

John無法理解這群人的放肆無禮，並感覺到怒氣正在慢慢升騰，他刻意不與他們作眼神的接觸，反而定睛在Sherlock臉上。Sherlock默然地沉著臉，而John從未為他人感到如此得難堪。

「Sherlock現在交到朋友真是太好了，」Brian附和道，「當時完全沒有人肯接近他，我們試圖伸出援手，但他總是把旁人嚇跑！」

「我不需要你們的幫助，」Sherlock嘟噥道，「正如同我多次重申的立場，我對建立關係沒有任何興趣。」

「噢，我們懂。」Edward丟給John一個理解的眼神。「他試著演出那憂思孤立主義者的戲碼，但他無法瞞過我們。沒有人會 _選擇_ 孤獨。」

這些話語使John有些傷心，他能想像那段歲月對於Sherlock而言有多麼地難熬─成年後立刻受到孤立、霸凌與侮辱，僅僅只因為他表現出自己真實的樣貌。這也難怪他最終失去親近旁人的興趣，愛戀或任何形式的感情，因為顯然很多人從未花時間試著去了解他。

直到他遇見John。儘管John無法修補Sherlock的過去，但他絕對有能力處置些來自過去的陰霾。

因此，他深吸了一口氣，沉著冷靜地轉向那三人。

「聽清楚了，因為我只打算說一次。」他平靜地說道。「你們 _顯然_ 不知道的，關於Sherlock的第一件事。」

Edward張口欲言，但John舉起一隻手阻止了他。「我還沒說完，Edward。」他厲聲道。

「從任何意義上來說，Sherlock都是位了不起的人。他或許品行不端正、傲慢自大並─」John頓了頓─「但這並不代表他沒有一顆高尚的心。老實說假如沒有他，我不知道自己現在會在哪裡。他是個善良且慷慨的人，經常運用自己的天賦去幫助他人，並且不求任何回報。再者，我可以向你們保證，倘若有天你們需要他的幫助，他會堅定地站在那裡伸出援手，儘管你們根本不值得他這麼做。」

John停頓了一下，端詳著坐在他們隔壁的三人。他們僅是沉默地坐在那裡，驚愕了一段時間，直到Edward最終開口道：「壓根不知道我們有什麼地方會需要他的幫助，」他怒沖沖地說著，「但倘若有天我們─」

John再次舉起他的手打斷對方，這次他提高了音量。「我 _告訴過_ 你，Edward，我還沒有說完。」他咬牙切齒地說道。

「我不知道你們認為自己 _該死的_ 是誰，在 _我們的_ 晚餐時間來到 _我們的_ 餐桌旁，只為了冒犯我們。但是Sherlock的往昔已經是過去式了，包括你們這群蠢貨，所以我想你們是時候該 _滾了_ 。」

最後的兩個字無比尖銳，John的嘴唇因為試圖穩定呼吸而扭曲。他偷偷瞥向Sherlock，對方正以一種混著驚異與興味的眼神盯著他。

在任何人反應過來之前，Sherlock加入了對話。「謝謝你，John。」他迅速地說道。John的長篇抨擊性發言好似開啟了Sherlock的某個開關─再次充盈嶄新的自信。他轉過頭面對那三個男人，眼眸煥發耀眼的光彩、大腦全速地運轉。

John認為這僅能代表一件事： _推理能力上線_ 。噢，老天。

「Sherlock，不要─」John低聲說道，但是已經太遲了。

「Edward，去年剛結婚，是吧？」Sherlock開始說了。「我猜想她還沒有看過你的信用卡消費明細，不然她就能發現你與那個非常年輕的小男友在酒店過夜的帳單紀錄。」

「Brian，你的酗酒與賭博成癮已經使你陷入六位數的負債以及雙重破產。」

「Drew，你在三個月前失業了，但你並未告知家人以及朋友自己被開除的原因─盜用公款。很抱歉成為揭露真相的那個人，但事實上，不，我不覺得抱歉。」

Sherlock臉不紅氣不喘地向那幫人露出厚顏的假笑，然後轉向John。

不意外地，那三人並沒有溫順地接受那些言論。

「聽著，你這個十足的渾蛋，」Drew咆嘯道。「我的生活可能不完美，但至少我不是個該死的神經病。或許你現在擁有了個『朋友』，但你認為那會持久嗎？到頭來，我擁有某個愛我的人在家裡等候我。你以為有天會出現一個人願意站在你身邊，碰觸你、愛你、依戀你，在你嚇跑他之前，如同以往的其他人一樣？我可以斬釘截鐵地告訴你，不可能。」

這些話語像是重捶一般打擊著Sherlock，他再次沉了臉色，並失去反擊的能力。

怒火在John的血管裡脈動，他感受到極大的渴望去教導這幫人學會「自知之明」─證明他們是錯的。他沒有思考要做什麼，僅僅是跟隨本能做出當下他認為對的事情。他挺起肩膀，對Drew射出一道寒光。「恐怕你在這方面也是錯的，夥計。」

John的手越過餐桌抓住Sherlock的衣領，將他拉近自己，並吻上他的唇。

他知道這是個輕率且可能不明智的舉動，但這仍然無法阻止他。讓他沒預期到的是Sherlock的回吻，那不是個立即的反應─起初Sherlock的身體僵直，喉嚨裡溢出驚訝的嗚咽。但他立刻順從這個吻，並伸手捧住John的臉。John不確定是米酒抑或是壓抑的怒氣降低了他的顧慮，但他沒有多想─只是屈服於此刻的熱度。他把手放到Sherlock的後頭施壓，加深了這個吻。

旋即，他們忘乎所有地熱吻，好似對方是自己呼吸的氧氣。John花了些時間才重拾理智，馬上撤身並望進Sherlock的眼底。他喘息著，眼睛因震驚而圓睜，嘴唇因剛剛的吻而輕微紅腫。

John清了清嗓子，回頭瞥向那三個瞠目結舌的傢伙。

而Sherlock正咧嘴燦笑。

「晚上好，男士們。」John點頭示意，他與Sherlock起身走向門口，留下那呆愣的三個人與桌上的帳單。

────────────────────────────────────

他們快步離開餐廳，Sherlock在前頭幾步的距離走著，而John加快步伐追了上去。他們最終並肩同行，但是Sherlock仍然不發一語，這讓John開始擔心自己做錯了。他們沉默地走著，Sherlock的手插在口袋裡，大衣因夜風的吹拂而飄動，John的胃緊張地糾結著。

他們一接近小巷Sherlock就俐落地轉進巷角，背倚著牆壁開始不自禁地放聲大笑。John感到一陣如釋重負。

「John，那太讓人驚嘆了。」他說道。「難以置信地出色。你有看見他們臉上的表情嗎？」

「嗯…有，那絕對是重點。」John答道，他倚靠在Sherlock旁邊的牆上，與Sherlock一同放聲大笑。他們不停地笑著，直到身體自然而然地靠向彼此，霎時，他們發現自己在對方的懷抱中，再次唇齒交纏。

他們持續地吻了好長一段時間，急切地、喘不過氣地，手順勢撫上彼此的身體。他們失去了對時間的概念，直到Sherlock撤身喘息。他的唇印上John的下頷，然後將頭靠在John的肩上露齒而笑。

「你總是這樣，John。」他說道。「為什麼？」

John挑起眉毛，轉頭將臉埋入Sherlock的鬈髮。「確切地說，總是怎樣？」

「你似乎總是很在意旁人對我的看法。」

「嗯，因為他們是一群欠教訓的混蛋。」

Sherlock歪了歪頭，在John的脖頸間笑道：「所以，你通常都藉由親吻來捍衛一個人的名譽？」

John輕輕地吸了口氣，闔上雙眼。「不，Sherlock。」他將一個吻輕柔地印在Sherlock柔軟的鬈髮上。「只有你。」

**Author's Note:**

> (註釋1：這貌似是作者跟一群同好在Twitter玩的梗─把頭貼換成香蕉+Sherlock的相關主題，比如：潮爺吃香蕉、Sherlock用香蕉講電話。)
> 
> 感謝死黨的友情Beta，第一次譯文還有很多不足，歡迎任何指教！  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank FinAmour for giving me permission <3


End file.
